


the firestarter

by writingdice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdice/pseuds/writingdice
Summary: Stan has a fixation with fire through out his entire life and no one ever understood why.





	the firestarter

The best part of birthday parties is, obviously, the birthday cake. Or at least, that’s what Stan would argue when asked.

On the day of their birthday, Stan would sit around, waiting impatiently for Ma Pines to finish their cake. He would always insist on being the one to light up the candles.

Ford always thought that Stan just liked the idea of getting wishes out of some colored wax, he never saw the fascination on Stanley’s eyes as the fire consumed it.

* * *

 

The best part of going to the beach are the bonfires at night, after everyone is tired of playing all day long and drifting in a sleepy haze. Or at least, that’s what Stan would argue when asked.

Ford always thought that was just Stan’s sweet tooth, that he just liked making s’mores and roasting marshmallows.

He never saw how revent Stan moved around the fire; how his eyes, enthralled, followed the sparks and stared at what remained after the fire itself was long gone.

* * *

 

And all his ex-partners, and the few people who got to really see who he was; they all knew, deep down, there was something else to Stanley’s love for fire.

They all thought of it as a fetish, wrote it off as him being an exccentric kind of guy. But there was something else, something uncanney that made them doubt and stutter when asked the weirdest thing a person had ever asked of them while having sex.

“There was this guy”, they would all say, in the begining all smiles and laughter, playing it off as a joke between friends.

“He was a bit weird, he really liked…”, and then they would stop and all laughter would die in their lips.

“He… He wanted me to burn his back with my lighter”, they would finish and remember Stanley’s eyes glued to the object with such adoration, they couldn’t help but feel a bit sick.

* * *

 

Stanley’s fingers where burnt at the tips, his hands covered in scars from more than one “accident” with a match. He laughed it off, saying he was just clumsy sometimes, but people would doubt that when they saw his cunning eyes and heard him lie on the go.

* * *

 

In dreams he sees Him. In dreams he feels His power burning at the seams of his existence, burning away his thoughts until all that occupies his mind are the flames of His being.

“Stanley Pines…”, His voice beckons him and Stan can only watch in awe as his body is consumed by the fire until nothing is left.

All his grief gone and only the remnants of a life are left floating in a void of eternal fire.

“Stanley Pines”, and even though his body was no more, Stan would reach out and He would take him into His loving arms.

“You are mine”

His. And that was all that Stanley had ever wanted to hear, all he had ever wanted to be.

In the scorching heat of His love, Stanley felt safe.


End file.
